hoard_of_the_dragon_queenfandomcom-20200214-history
Greypeak Lodge
Lodge Overview The players came to this area via a teleportation circle in the Mere of Dead Men. The lodge was built by Tezzeret Solas, a legendary artificer who was transformed into a suit of armor during one of his experiments and has resided in the lodge for many many years. His memory has gone from him. The Dragon Cult is using this lodge as a stopping point while carrying supplies from various draconic homes to Skyreach Castle. The lodge is about 2 days of travel from Parnast. Interior of the Lodge (Floor 1) The lodge itself is marked as (B) on the main map. See number reference at right for rooms. 3) Guest Room One of the cultists we ambushed along the pathway appeared to have been staying in this room. It also had a slip of paper with the password to travel to the 4) Mud Room / Entry Room This is the entrance through which the party came 5) Living Room There was nobody in this room when the party arrived. Did have a lit fire. Several animal heads on the walls, clearly denoting this as a hunting lodge. 6) Sitting Room This had 3 cultists in it. Vidya cast silence in this room as combat began to prevent the sounds of combat from drawing too much attention. Just as the 3 cultists were defeated a suit of black armor began to animate. We will undoubtedly also have to kill this guy. Update: We did not have to kill this guy. He's a suit of armor named Tezzeret Solas. He is the creator of this establishment (several thousand years ago) and knows his way around. He was not happy with us coming in and just murdering people. After calming Tezzeret down we learned the secret entrance into the dungeon/wine cellar from room 11 and a secret entrance into room 20. 7) Dining Room Yarrow was disguised as the cultist we ambushed when he and Marcos entered this room. We learned some information but I can't remember what. There were several cultists in this room eating dinner and just having a chat. You know how it goes. 8) Kitchen When we cleared room 7 all of the cooks barred themselves in here. 9) Pretty sure this is the unmarked hallway Seemed rather unpatrolled. 10) Unused guest room As described, it's a guest room covered in dust and is not used. 11) Another unused guest room Second verse same as the first 13) Bunkroom This bunkroom held 5 beds. Nothing in particular was exciting in here. 14) Bathing Room This room has a heated floor, a luxurious tub, and all the amenities that you could want in a room such as this. Nothing of much value, though. 15) Linen Closet Anton and Marcos explored this room to find linens which had clearly been here before the arrival of The Dragon Cult. There also were flags and banners that do belong to the cult. Anton stole a banner. Red if I remember correctly. The Basement The entry ways into the basement included a secret door behind a tapestry, which led to a staircase into room 11, and a stairway that led into room 7. Inside this room were Craggnor and Mirasella, two prisoners of Talis's. They were healed up and then placed inside of the secret staircase for their safety. When Anton and Marcos went to the aid of Mirasella she was confused, saying that they should be dead and that what happened was her fault. Marcos insisted that this wasn't the time and decided to ignore it and keep moving. Interior of the Lodge (Floor 2) 14) Unexplored 16) Unexplored 17) Unexplored 18) Unexplored 19) Unexplored 20) Talis's Office When the party entered this room, Saffron and Vidya entered from the door on the western edge, while Anton, Marcos, and Yarrow entered from the east. They had hoped to get the drop on Talis, but this did not work. She anticipated their arrival and asked them to take a seat. The room was otherwise filled with 6 other beefy cultists acting as guards. Marcos, who was about to cast an ice knife at the first person he saw, was taken aback by this and didn't know what to do. The party did not engage but instead waited to see what would happen next. Talis made the party an offer to help her stop Rezmir from raising Tiamat by giving them information about Skyreach Castle. After the party unseated Rezmir, Talis would make a play as leader of the cult. Marcos demanded that the 2 prisoners also be let go as a part of this deal, to which Talis responded with a laugh. Craggnor had withheld "The White Mask" from Talis, which seemed to rile up Vidya. Mirasella had hidden the location of the Tome of the Undying Queen from Talis. This let Marcos know that he had something very valuable to Talis on his person. While he didn't want to let Talis know that he had the tome, he did want to use it as leverage. Marcos lied to Talis and gave the information that the tome was in the Temple of Chauntea in Greenest. In truth, it was on his person. Talis took the lie and offered Mirasella as an addition to the deal. Tensely, Marcos agreed, forsaking the dwarf. Talis then revealed how to enter Skyreach Castle. Finding that the information they desired was already acquired, Yarrow launched two javelins at Talis, initiating combat and negating the deal. Combat ensued. Talis was swiftly dealt with, but not before she called reinforcements in the form of a four armed troll. The troll nearly killed the party, but was pushed off the side of a cliff before the party suffered any true casualties. 21) Unexplored 22) Unexplored 23) Unexplored 24) Foyer 25) Balcony 20 feet in the air. Teleportation Circles The teleportation circles, which are marked as (A) on the main map, are presumably used to travel to the lairs of dragons of each of the 5 chromatic types. We know some of these environments. Black dragons belong to the swamp. Blue dragons to the desert. White dragons to the tundra. One of these circles travels to The Mere of Dead Men, where of course Voaraghamanther resided. This is the circle that the party traveled through to arrive at the lodge. According to Tezzeret, so long as you have the password to the portals you are able to change the password to the portals. Other Areas Stable Marked as © on the main map. It's a stable. Kennel Marked as (D) on the main map. It's where the drakes are kept. Well Marked as (E) on the main map. Presumably where water is gathered. Category:Places